rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Valkyrie Vekon
Valkyrie is a completely hairless young woman at the age of 39 who is a member of the Vekon family. She is permanently mute and has particularly developed abilities in air magic. She is related to the Vekon family as the great niece of Unkayai, its distinguished elder, and is very much a human. She is played by SsVivid. Valkyrie aligns directly with chaotic neutral characters. Appearance Valkyrie's body is entirely devoid of any hair and she is incapable of growing it back. As such, her head is a glossy, smooth oval with a feminine, pointed chin. Her lips are fairly full for a woman of her ethnicity and her eyes are long and dark, with pronounced eyelashes. Valkyrie's nose is small and up-turned. Her skin is not pale, nor is it particularly tanned, and it has a pinkish base color. As for her body structure, she is an elegantly tall woman, only a few inches shorter then six feet. She is as slender as is healthy, and has only slight curves to her frame. (That is, there isn't all that much junk in her trunk.) In terms of muscle definition, she has only the tone that comes with her experience in martial arts. Equipment Valkyrie typically sticks to her hands and her magic. Rather than carry a weapon around, she has grown to be swift both bodily and magically. She would rather shove a knuckle into a man's neck or kick his knee sideways than swing a sword, and she's confident with magic enough that she doesn't need a staff to help direct and control it. When out and about, however, she does wear somewhat protective attire. She wears hardened, magically enhanced clothing formed out of a thick, stiff cloth. Its structure is inspired by ceremonial Lunar garments. In addition, she has come into the possession of a more elegant dress that speaks more to her femininity, charmed mystically as wizard robes. When not in situations that invite suspense or combat, or when she is in the more temperate and tropical regions of the map that call for lighter garments, she often takes to this alternative outfit. Personality Valkyrie is an eternal optimist with a ferocious drive for her goals. In the occasional event that she finds that she wants something, she is capable of pursuing it with exhausting persistance and obsessive, migraine-inflicting focus. As a result, she is able to sit and work at a task for hours on end without pause, only to be pulled away by her bodily needs for food or drink. This trait is also helped by her optimism - when she made the choice to take catastrophe in stride, it bled into all areas of her life. Nowadays, there isn't much that can shake her pleasant mood and she's game for just about anything that you can throw at her. That said, she largely serves her own desires as a sort of free spirit. She's largely unburdoned by concerns about tradition or social expectations, and ideas of good and evil only come second to her self-serving nature. That is, while she weilds powerful heritage and magical ability, she is perfectly content to lounge around common taverns giggling at barfights and is likely to pick a side almost arbitratily, joining in purely for the fun of the combat. She may join a team, but it would likely occur because the team's goals happen to coincide with her own momentary desires rather than for sympathy or the greater good. At the end of the day, while she relishes freedom, it's invariably her own freedom that comes at the first priority. In addition, her muteness has added new dimensions to her interactions with the world. Since it's sometimes harder to get attention from people when you can't speak their names or call out to them, she has, over the years, become used to observing most things around her - especially people. The notices subtle nuances in behavior and changes in the atmosphere of a populated room. In general, Valkyrie has become very attentive to details and aware of those around her. History Infancy Valkyrie was born at night on Lunar Isle to Unkayai's nephew and his Moonclan wife. She had pretty, flaxen hair sprouting on her head and wrinkly, pink skin. There was a strong breeze rushing through the settlement that evening, and the Onieromancer predicted that the winds would play a critical role in the infant's life. Unsure of what this meant, her parents thought nothing of it and let it fall into the forgotten depths of their minds. This was just as well; there was nothing to be done about what would happen. Youth Valkyrie showed signs of magical talent early in her youth. Perhaps as a result of her languid attitude towards chores, she was able to use astral magic to sweep the floor and clean dishes as early as five years old. She also seemed to have a particular talent for air magic, but she neglected any real practice of the elemental spellbook in favor of playing "tag" with the Suqahs and joining other young girls for tea parties. The Fire By the time Valkyrie was 12, her parents - especially her mother - had worked her into a strict practice schedule for learning and priming her now-obvious abilities in magic. While she wasn't particularly keen on it every time, she didn't have much of a choice. Around this time, she went on a trip to Catherby on a fishing trip with her parents. Since they travelled on foot instead of by teleport, they camped in the woods just south of the Fremmenik Province twice - the night they set out and the night they travelled home. On the trip home, however, an ember from a fire in a camp site nearby blew with the wind while they slept. It landed on the animal-skin tent that Valkyrie and her mother slept in. Quickly, the entire tent was set ablaze. It was almost too late by the time Valkyrie and her mother awoke. Their makeshift beds had caught fire and the seal on the tent's opening was too hot to touch. By the time the two females, by now with the help of Valkyrie's father, managed to break out of the fiercely sturdy tent (it was assembled to keep out curious wolves), both women had flames eating their clothing and hair and were half-suffocated on thick, black smoke. Valkyrie's father hurried out into the woods to contact help in Rellekka to heal the two victims and put out the fire. While he was gone, they lay on the ground. Valkyrie's mother, her eyes wide and glossed with tears from the pain of her severe burns, looked at her daughter. Seeing the hair burnt away from her head and the gruesome wounds that would heal brutally, the proud Vekon woman couldn't bare to imagine allowing herself and her daughter to live as half-made cripples, deformed victims of an accident they couldn't overcome. This in mind, Valkyrie's mother told her daughter of her deep, maternal love and cast a powerful healing spell onto her daughter, using her own remaining health to restore Valkyrie as much as her living body was capable. In exchange, she gave her broken life. The Aftermath Weeks later, standing over her mother's grave, Valkyrie realized that she had a choice to make. She was newly motherless, completely bald, and her vocal cords healed over with scar tissue that guaranteed her ability to speak would never return. Either she could allow the loss to cripple her and fall into a long, painful period of mourning like the past month, or she could accept the fate the winds had brought her family and take it in stride, coming out a better person for her losses. It was this moment that inspired what became Valkyrie's unhinderable drive to achieve and her interminable optimism. Maturity In honor of her mother's wishes, she began a ferocious, tireless practice of her magical abilities, growing her power over the air and winds at an exponential rate. She pressed on some level into any category magic she came into contact with, especially sacrificial healing techniques - though she never used them in real practice. She found creative ways to communicate when body language wasn't enough; words could spell out in the air with water or fire if she used a high level of delicacy and control over a low-level elemental spell. She came across traces of telepathic magic, though only enough to project mental images out to others and to safeguard her own mind and dreams. This could have been a critical magical genre for Valkyrie, but without a teacher, she could only learn what she found in texts. Her arts weren't limited exclusively to magicks, however. She also took time with an instructor to learn certain martial arts for a number of years and found that, even without magic, she was a considerably talented cook. This was the skill that she primed to pad her coin purse - when she would later travel away from home, Valkyrie could easily pick up a meal and a handful of spending money by selling her services as a chef. It also made hunting food in the wild considerably more enjoyable, since she didn't have trouble turning a rabbit into a classy, respectable dish when she had the time. At seventeen, Valkyrie resolved to leave her home and see the rest of her family, the Vekon, whose reputation and stories she had always wanted to be a part of and admired. She found them and bonded easily with Vari, the wife of one of her second cousins, Velix. Loose Ends Initially, she was in the process of finding her place in the family as one who would overcome great obstacles. However, few things in the lives of the chaotic go exactly according to the first plan. Not long after she reached them, the Vekon family found itself hanging at loose ends. Its patriarchs were reliably unreliable and there was no central home for members of the family. As a result, Valkyrie found herself in something of an aimless wander, caught between following the pull of her family's strong magic and her own wild curiosities. She spent the better part of several months searching for an institution of Saradomin who would teach her their ways without trying to convert her, and her efforts never came to fruition. She also found a certain fondness for the taverns in Falador, taking pleasure in the shows put on by all the hostile ruffians, occasionally even taking pleasure in joining in on one. She even went so far as to help Lumbridge defend itself from raiding goblins while Volet, a cousin, was leading the city under a pseudonym. Her time wasn't really so glamorous as all that, though. In between spurts of thrilling adventure, Valkyrie's time was mostly occupied by trying to keep up enough funds to supply herself with food and essence for runecrafting. She would often take up employment with an upper-class family, serving as a cook, only to withdraw from the job a few weeks later and take the same position up with the family next door. Working as a cooking servant didn't really keep her happy, but it did keep her fed and equipped, especially since she was able to craft her own runes. Pirateering A stroke of luck came along when Valkyrie happened upon a captain recruiting mates for his crew. Especially when she discovered the man was working the black market of piracy, she knew she had to sign up. The work may have been filthy and dangerous and rich with all kinds of ugly diseases breeding in the ship's nastiest crevases and crewmates, full of chauvenists and rapists and pillagers and drunks, but it was a life of freedom and adventure and it was exactly the sort of thing Valkyrie could get on board with. Which is why she stayed with that crew for a good long while. Being a Blood Slave Valkyrie had been keeping up with the world through half-measured communication tools. She would spell or gesture, and usually it would work, but after making the effort for the better part of two decades, she grew tired of misunderstandings and hacked up messages; it was time to learn a new trick. She left the pirates and dawned dark robes. Soon enough, she found herself in the depths of Morytania, and with a plan. In her time on Lunar Isle, she had learned the basics of telepathic magic, but only enough so that she might protect herself from those who would use it maliciously. She wanted to learn it anew, but there would be no more half-measures. She would learn from one of the most powerful sorts of telepaths she could concieve: a vampyre. But not just any vampyre; it had to be an old one. It had to be a vampyre that had been around so long, had engaged telepathy so much in its millenia of life that the magic was as easy as breathing. That, or she would die in the pursuit. Within a few months, Valkyrie met Draconis van Von, a vyrelord. He was a lord, but he was not the patriarch or heir of his coven, and he had more time at his hands than he had interest in political life. It was with this Draconis that she struck her deal. He would regularly tutor her telepathy and he would not kill her. In exchange, she served him loyally as a blood slave and, in addition, maintain any diet that he desired, whether it was meager gruel and milk, bountiful feasts of succling pig and salads and cheeses and wines, or nothing but papaya for six months. Their arrangement lasted for three years. Being an Inventor Somewhere along the way, Valkyrie began to think that she might be able to share - and possibly also capitalize - on this powerful new skill she had come to grips with. After a certain amount of trial, she secured a grant from the Wizard's Tower that funded her research process while trying to invent commercially accessible telepathic tablets. She has been keeping a project journal for the duration of her efforts. This new quest took her exploring around the world to the various magical schools looking for research grants. After searching long enough, she managed to establish funding with a branch of the Wizard's Tower. Using those funds, she managed to happily progress her research for nearly a year. Unfortunately, she lost her grant in a mess of logistic reshuffling when the tower came under new management. Hoping to find a new source of income, she decided to seek out the Vekon family in hopes that they would be able to support her while she toyed around with experimental magic. However, after a few months of searching, she resolved that they were too difficult to track down at the moment and would have to wait for one to pop up into the public eye. Meanwhile, her eye also got caught on divination. She realized that it was probably the key to one of the biggest hurdles she had been facing with the tablets, and therefore she needed to become rather competent in divination. The problem remained, however, that she was unemployed, and if she was going to continue eating while she trained to be a diviner she was going to have to find another job. Gallery ValkyrieAvatar1.png|heavy-cloth combat garb ValkyrieAvatar2.png|lightweight casual plus mask ValkyrieAvatar3.png|post-piracy valkyrie&chrisaren.png|Valkyrie stands outside the wizard's tower discussing the terms of a research grant CraftingASpell.png|Valkyrie attempting to stabilize a rudimentary version of her spell for the telepath tablets. ValkyrieDinnerParty.png|Valkyrie at a dinner party with members of the Wizards' Tower ValkyrieAndRathSnoopAround.png|Valkyrie and Rath Iraya sneak into the grandmasters' office and snoop around for fun ValkyrieReadsAMap-1.png|Valkyrie examines a map of Rath Iraya's office while a bright-eyed Ellis explores the tower valkyrie new lightweight clothes.png|Valkyrie's new lightweight garb after her blue robes caught fire Valkyrie practices divination.png|Valkyrie tries her hand at channeling divine energy valkyrie dance.png|Valkyrie gets funky at a dance hosted outside the Rising Sun. valkyrie has tea.png|Valkyrie has tea with Atreyu Syvian and Lord Eugene of Hemenster. She is invited to sell her magical expertise to the nobleman as an advisor. Related Pages *Vekon Family *Valkyrie Vekon/Telepath Tablet Journal Trivia/Other *She is a very light sleeper. *She is mute. *She wears masks on occasion, both for her amusement at the reactions of others and because her facial expressions are like her words - masks keep her quiet. *Pretty much the only thing that can set Valkyrie off is a brazen threat to her freedom. *As a result of the masks, she tends to enjoy having a straw to drink with. *As a result of eating nothing else for six months straight, she hates papaya. *Valkyrie has a thing for older men. Though, her type is more along the lines of the refined, touch-of-grey impresario than the haggard, long-bearded wiseman. *Her drink of choice in a tavern is a tankard of Mind Bomb. *As years have passed, Valkyrie has noticed that her skin never seems to wrinkle, mark, or age. She guesses that this is a nice byproduct of her mother's dying spell. *Valkyrie scored a 9 on the Mary Sue test as of July 16, 2014. Category:Characters Category:Modern Magic user Category:Moon Clan Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Zarosian Category:Diviners Category:Pirates Category:Vekon